


Cut My Life into Pieces

by shinysylver



Series: Shattered [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Comeplay, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Marking, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut My Life into Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Penance/Punishment**. Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the support and beta. The title is from the Papa Roach song "Last Resort."

Danny had been in a temper all week. He was always full of bluster, running hot, but this time his temper was cold and biting. Chin and Kono had both fled his wrath, but not Steve. Steve merely smirked. He knew that he was in Danny’s head, knew that he had gotten under Danny’s skin so deep that he couldn’t ignore him, and if Danny wanted to throw a temper tantrum about it, then Steve would sit back and enjoy the show.

After a week of Danny’s anger, Steve was looking very forward to their usual bathroom encounter, shivering just thinking about the pounding he was in for. When he got to the bar, though, he found Chin and Kono sitting alone, and had to endure an extremely uncomfortable two hours with an aching erection. Finally, when he was sure that Danny wasn’t running late, he made his excuses and went home.

Once there he went immediately to bed but wasn’t able to sleep. He was still half hard and knew that he could jack off to ease his tension but he didn't feel like he deserved to.

Steve didn’t know why Danny had skipped drinks, but was afraid that maybe this time things really had gone too far and Danny was done with him. Until that week they had always managed to keep this thing between them out of the office, but he had gone and ruined that. Not only that, but Steve had actually told Danny to go back to Rachel. What if he'd listened?

He was jerked from his thoughts by the front door opening and sat up straight in bed, reaching for his gun.

“Steve!” Danny bellowed up the stairs.

Steve let out a relieved breath at the sound of Danny's voice and closed the nightstand drawer. “What?”

He heard Danny stomp up the stairs, each heavy footfall sending a pulse to his dick.

“What do you think?” Danny asked angrily as he came into the bedroom.

Steve leaned lazily against the head board, trying his best to appear nonchalant as he watched Danny begin to unfasten his belt. “I think your wife must be wondering where you are.”

“Shut up,” Danny yelled. He managed to get his pants off and tossed them aside. “Don’t talk about her.”

“Or what?” Steve challenged.

“Roll over,” Danny growled.

Steve complied, doing his best to hide how excited he was. He buried his head in his folded arms and took deep calming breaths while he waited to see what Danny was going to do. He didn’t have to wait long. Suddenly his boxers were yanked down roughly over his hips and Danny smacked him hard right on his ass. He wasn’t expecting the sting and jerked at the impact.

“That was for the little trick you played on me,” Danny muttered. He smacked Steve’s other cheek. “And that’s for talking about my wife.”

Steve lay perfectly still. He knew that he could stop this and throw Danny off, but he didn’t want to. Danny had left his own house late at night to come see Steve. That thought alone was enough to make Steve’s cock painfully hard against the mattress. He sure as hell didn’t want to do anything that would make Danny leave now.

Danny shifted around and then Steve felt Danny’s cock sliding up and down his crack. Steve moaned and spread his legs farther apart.

“Look at you,” Danny said, smacking Steve’s ass again. “You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you?”

“Mmmm,” Steve moaned, pressing back against Danny’s cock, trying to rub his own against the mattress.

Danny put a hand against Steve’s back and pressed him down firmly. “None of that. You don’t deserve to come.”

Steve hissed as Danny pressed two fingers roughly inside him, Danny pumped his fingers in and out of Steve slowly, curling them to press against Steve’s prostate. Steve began to squirm, trying to push back against Danny’s hand, needing more, but Danny held him firmly in place.

“Please,” Steve gasped.

“Please what?” Danny asked, pressing his fingers against Steve’s prostate and leaving them there.

“Need more,” Steve begged. “Fuck me.”

Danny withdrew his fingers and nudged at Steve’s hole with his leaking cock. “No condom.”

“I don’t care,” Steve replied, pressing back as far as he could against Danny’s cock.

Danny thrust forward, driving into Steve hard. He lay across Steve’s back, holding him against the mattress while he fucked into him fast, hips snapping forward violently. Steve closed his eyes, enjoying Danny’s warm weight against his back, enveloping him, surrounding him, _in_ him.

Steve’s cock was confined against the mattress but even without touching it he began to feel the familiar tingle gathering in his spine. He was so close that a few more thrusts at just the right angle—

“No you don’t,” Danny gasped, pulling out and sitting back against Steve’s thighs. “I said you don’t deserve to come.”

Steve was dazed and desperately pressed down against the mattress, hoping for any friction that he could get. He was vaguely aware of the quick slap of skin as Danny jacked himself, but was still surprised when he felt streaks of hot come striping his back. Danny rubbed his hand through the come, which pushed Steve over the edge. He came with a jerk, shuddering against the mattress.

“You’re pathetic,” Danny said as he got off the bed.

Steve rolled over to look at him. “So what does that make you?”

Danny didn’t answer and Steve watched as he gathered his things and left without a word.


End file.
